


【盾冬】完美的大結局

by sibasin



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 16:38:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13931019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sibasin/pseuds/sibasin
Summary: 公主看過巴奇的所有記憶，當然也知道了他跟史蒂夫的感情有多深厚。簡單來說就是舒莉公主眼中的盾冬，黑豹彩蛋劇透有，不怕被劇透再點吧





	1. Chapter 1

＿＿＿

 

 

 

「你還不打算通知他你已經醒來了？」

在舒莉終於忍不住好奇問巴奇這句話的時候，已經是巴奇醒來後的第五天。

越過肩膀的長髮攏在後腦勺上，並綁了一個包的巴奇坐在研究室的椅上與舒莉相對，在他身上穿著的是融合了瓦干達與現代歐美風格的茜草紅長袍，左右胸口兩道及腰的墨色上繡著銀色的紋路。

原本長滿了鬍渣的臉龐也在清潔刮除後，變得清爽許多，比起剛醒來時看來更加精神煥發，但依然有些憔悴。

畢竟冷凍睡眠機制再怎麼完善，仍很難完全避免傷害人體，這也是現在巴奇會在這裡的原因之一。

自從巴奇醒來後，每天舒莉都會找他過來這裡，她專屬的研究室中，一方面每日定期檢查巴奇的身體狀況，即使一點生理變化都必須追蹤；一方面也將瓦干達的事、巴奇冬眠時所錯過的事、以及所有巴奇想知道的事，慢慢一點一點地與他分享。

而且她也正在設計要給巴奇製作一條全新的振金手臂，為此有太多需要測試的事，所以在巴奇醒來之後，大部分時間，舒莉是跟他相處最久的人。

巴奇是個溫柔內斂的人，跟舒莉的哥哥帝查拉有點像，但巴奇或許是由於過去冬兵時期的經歷，多了一種飄渺感。

如果要用某種事物來形容，現在的巴奇就像是春陽照耀下的冰雪，隨時都可能融化消失，是舒莉在這短短幾天與巴奇相處後的感想。

可是，看過巴奇所有記憶的舒莉，知道過去真正的巴奇其實是個熱情又開朗、風趣又迷人的青年。

就算舒莉已經完全消除了九頭蛇在他身心刻下的烙印，但巴奇永遠無法回到那個布魯克林時的單純男孩。

這讓舒莉很是難受，畢竟，雖說是為了幫助巴奇，但在消除洗腦程式的過程中，舒莉難免會窺見到巴奇的記憶，而且不只是一部分，而是全部－－包括正常狀況下，恐怕連最親密的摯友家人都不會看到的極度隱私。

盡管消除巴奇腦中的洗腦程式時舒莉非常小心謹慎，但再怎麼說，腦子都是生物體內最精密的細胞組織，所以擔心預候狀況的舒莉也備份了巴奇的所有記憶，以防萬一。

因此，舒莉看了巴奇的全部記憶還不只一遍，為了確認消除洗腦程式的同時，巴奇的所有記憶都毫髮無缺，她必須一次又一次地重覆觀看巴奇的所有記憶。

早在一開始決定要採取這個方法時，舒莉就對巴奇提過了所有可能的風險，包括自己將會成為是這個世界上最熟悉巴奇所有記憶的人。

而巴奇只是低垂著頭，帶著歉意似地輕輕笑了笑，「我明白，很抱歉必須讓妳看到那些糟糕的東西。」

舒莉不知道巴奇口中糟糕的東西，指的是那些殺戮的場景，還是九頭蛇在他身上做的殘酷行為。

她只知道，在替巴奇消除洗腦程式的過程中，舒莉就像在追一部長篇電影，巴奇就是主角，而舒莉則是那個跟著巴奇一同經歷了他那猶如電影般劇烈起伏的悲喜人生的唯一觀眾。

當你對一個人的人生所有記憶都瞭若指掌，他的悲、他的喜、他的怒、他的愛你都看在眼裡，自然而然地就會產生移情作用。

因此，舒莉才終於忍不住問巴奇。

「你不想見他嗎？」

雖然舒莉只是用『他』來代稱，但他們兩人都知道，那個『他』指的是史蒂夫‧羅傑斯。

看過巴奇所有記憶的舒莉等於旁觀了巴奇的整個人生，而在他整個人生中，占有最大比重的存在，就是史蒂夫‧羅傑斯。

在巴奇記憶的每個片段裡，史蒂夫都像是散發著光芒般耀眼，舒莉不需談過戀愛，甚至不需看過愛情相關的電影或小說，就可以輕易地看出來，巴奇多麼喜歡史蒂夫。

雖然小時候史蒂夫對巴奇的態度總感覺有點冷淡，明明又瘦又小，說話卻總帶著股莫名的威壓感。

但是長大之後，兩人一起在軍中並肩作戰時的史蒂夫變得柔和了許多，也更常注視著巴奇。

然而沒多久，巴奇就為了拯救史蒂夫摔落了火車。

那時候，映照在快速墜下的巴奇眼中的史蒂夫臉上的絕望，就連舒莉都覺得心臟就得難以呼吸。

之後有好長一段記憶是難以直視的悲慘，舒莉完全無法想像，人類居然可以對同類如此地殘酷。

一直到史蒂夫再度登場，巴奇的世界才又再度出現溫暖的光芒。

在巴奇獨自逃亡的期間，他心裡唯一的支柱就是史蒂夫。

甚至，會讓他願意接受舒莉治療的原因，都是史蒂夫。

但在巴奇醒來後，他卻向陪在舒莉身旁看著他甦醒的帝查拉要求，希望他別跟史蒂夫通知自己已經醒來的事。

舒莉百思不得其解巴奇的要求，帝查拉卻只是理解似地點了點頭。

為什麼，巴奇不願讓史蒂夫知道自己已經醒來了？

明明史蒂夫一定會是那個最開心的人。

但是，在經歷了烏卡比跟尼賈達卡的政變之後，在瞞著巴奇將他送往外頭藏匿起來之後，在見到自己哥哥死裡逃生後，在與羅斯探員的短暫相處後，舒莉突然明白了。

「你愛他。」

「……是的，公主殿下。」

巴奇看著舒莉，輕輕地點了點頭。

面對眼前這個對自己所有記憶瞭若指掌的少女，巴奇沒有任何隱瞞的條件，他只能承認。

雖然他內心對史蒂夫的感情從來未曾對任何人告白過。

「所以你怕，要是跟他說你醒來了，他會馬上趕回來，無論身在何方、不管正在做什麼，他一定會回到你身旁。」

而這恐怕正是巴奇所顧慮的。

「……他為了我已經拋棄了太多，所以，我不能再讓他失去更多。」

從巴奇臉上變幻的表情，舒莉知道自己說中了。

巴奇的表情讓舒莉想到了她王兄帝查拉曾經的情人娜奇雅－－深愛著彼此，卻為了實現自己的理想而提出分手的娜奇雅，以及雖不捨卻仍願意放手任她自由的帝查拉。

年紀尚輕的舒莉，雖然還沒有談過戀愛、有空就只想著怎麼研發振金高科技、理想的男性就是王兄以外，都跟普通少女沒什麼兩樣的她，對於那樣若即若離的感情，不是很能理解。

巴奇很愛史蒂夫，他腦中所有美好的記憶裡，哪怕最微小的碎片，當中都有史蒂夫的身影，也正因為愛著史蒂夫，巴奇最大的心願就是史蒂夫能夠獲得幸福，而他認為，跟自己在一起，只會拖累史蒂夫。

這些舒莉都看在眼裡。

盡管並非像窺探巴奇記憶那樣看過史蒂夫的記憶，但舒莉自從巴奇冬眠之後與史蒂夫的每次接觸，都讓她更加了解到，史蒂夫究竟有多麼關心著巴奇。

「但是，巴奇……你就是那個他寧可拋下一切，也不願意失去的存在。他如果知道你醒來，一定會非常非常開心，難道不想看他開心的笑容嗎？」

巴奇先是一愣，接著恍然大悟似地張開了嘴。

「公主殿下……」

「如果是我，我才不管那麼多，如果我很愛那個人，一定會無時無刻不想跟他在一起，就算不在身旁，也想知道他吃什麼穿什麼過得好不好。」

看著巴奇臉上依然有所猶豫的表情，舒莉忍不住從一旁的桌上拿起自己的手機。

「老實跟你說吧，就算是現在，他也每天都會照三餐傳訊息過來問你的狀況，也就是說我每天都得騙他說你還在冬眠。」

說著，舒莉將手機正面轉向巴奇，上頭顯示著史蒂夫今天中午傳來的訊息。

【公主殿下，請問巴奇的狀況如何？】

下方是舒莉回應【巴奇很好，就快可以醒來了】

當舒莉向巴奇展示過去的歷史訊息後，巴奇忍不住睜大了雙眼，因為自從巴奇冬眠開始，就幾乎全部都是這樣的問答。

就像舒莉說的，史蒂夫每天幾乎照三餐傳來詢問巴奇的狀況，而舒莉剛開始還回得很詳細，甚至還附上照片，但不久就變得很簡短，到近一個月來更簡直就像是廣告訊息機器人在互相回應。

「就算是在當下這一瞬間，他都還在擔心你，還盼望著你能早日甦醒。」

看著手機上的訊息，巴奇敞開的嘴唇微微顫抖著，眼中泛起了霧氣。

看著巴奇像是隨時都會哭出來，卻又像是在笑的表情，舒莉放柔了聲音，輕輕問：「即使明知只要通知他醒來了，他才能夠安下心，你還堅持不想通知他？」

巴奇看向舒莉，又低下頭將視線放在自己放在膝蓋上的右手，好一會後，才下定了決心似地抬起了頭。

「……公主殿下，請讓我親口告訴他。」

 

 

 

＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

 

 

在巴奇終於用他的手機，親口通知史蒂夫他已經醒來後，不到一天的時間，史蒂夫就從遠在中東的敘利亞，迅速奔回了瓦干達。

那時的巴奇才剛踏進研究室，舒莉連招呼都還沒來得及打，史蒂夫就在帝查拉的帶領下，氣喘吁吁地衝到了研究室。

當看到眼前出現在互相凝視著的兩人臉上的表情，特別是史蒂夫那彷彿見到什麼世界上最美好事物的激動神情，舒莉嘆了一口氣。

「……要是這裡來個擁吻，就是完美的愛情電影大結局了。」

聽著身旁舒莉輕聲的嘟噥，帝查拉忍不住露出了無奈的苦笑。

「現實可不是電影，舒莉。」

過了很久以後，當帝查拉在史蒂夫跟巴奇的婚禮上擔任證婚人時，舒莉才想起，那時候帝查拉並沒否定他們之間是愛情。

「現在，這才是完美的大結局。」

不知道誰說的這句話，被掩沒在眾人的高聲祝福中。

 

 

 

 

 

 

＿＿＿

 

 

 

 

 

之後可以連到下篇的王與領導者

這是還沒過任何肉體關係－－也就是互相暗戀（其實是明戀，只是彼此沒有跨出那條線而已）的盾冬

要是本來就有肉體關係，舒莉公主大概看了不少盾冬主演的小黃片，而那又是另外一個故事了（

 

 

 

 

＿＿＿

 

 

 

 

以下全員ＯＯＣ，還請避雷。

 

 

 

 

＿＿＿

 

 

 

陛下：「舒莉，借我看看你的電腦。」

公主：「喔，好啊。」

陛下：「嗯？這是什麼資料夾？愛情使人忘記時間？妳也會看愛情片？」（點開盾冬愛情動作片）

公主：「！？不行，哥！那是……」

 

 

結果陛下從此打開了新世界的大門（毆）

兄妹倆還在AO3上開了共同帳號『the royal family』專寫盾冬小說，被說還原度超高的，簡直就像在看真的影片（毆爛）

 

他們不知道，盾冬也各自有AO3帳號，最常在兄妹的盾冬小說底下留言的就是他們（

 

BuckyIsMineMineMine：「作者寫的太好了，巴奇就是那麼可愛溫柔又色氣！」（以下關於巴奇的七千多字讚美長評最後補上一句想吃產乳梗（）

SteveIsBestBestBest：「最喜歡作者的盾冬了，每次都把史蒂夫寫的霸氣卻又不失柔情！」（以下關於史蒂夫的七千多字讚美長評最後補上一句想吃生子梗（）

 

BuckyIsMineMineMine還會送關於小說內場景的插圖（連Ｈ圖都有（


	2. 【盾冬】王與領導者

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 黑豹劇透有，關於黑豹彩蛋後的妄想，主要是回到瓦干達的隊長，與陛下之間關於自身信念以及未來希望的對談。
> 
> 一個甫一出生便注定成為瓦干達之王、一個自小病弱卻因堅持理念而成為正義與自由的領導者，他們同樣都在心底深處，閃耀著那永不熄滅的星。

＿＿＿

 

 

當接到來自巴奇親口透過手機對自己說，他已經醒來的通知時，史蒂夫正在敘利亞的地下人道救援組織，幫助當地民兵對抗恐怖分子。

等到史蒂夫將恐怖組織殲滅，趕回巴奇身邊後，他才從巴奇口中得知前不久才發生過一度差點顛覆瓦干達的政變事件，帝查拉甚至差點死亡。

若是他留在瓦干達，那麼他就可以助帝查拉一臂之力，但帝查拉什麼都沒有跟史蒂夫說，有幾次他收到來自帝查拉的通知，都是關於巴奇的消息。

他並不意外帝查拉如此重大的事卻連一點消息都沒透露給自己知道，因為他也明白那是屬於瓦干達王室之間的事，能夠越少人知道越好。

史蒂夫意外的是，當時帝查拉為了保護巴奇不被牽連，在他醒來後什麼都沒對巴奇提起，只是立刻用休養的理由將他送到了研究設施以外，位於河流旁的草原上。

所以就連巴奇也是後來在舒莉公主提起，要不是遇到了瓦賈達卡之亂，巴奇原本可以甦醒得更早、預後也更完善時，才驚訝地得知原來在自己剛醒來，待在河畔旁的小木屋中休養身體時，帝查拉他們正在忙著奪回王位。

一方面是想要照護剛醒來多久，尚在復原期的巴奇，一方面也是想要對帝查拉有所回報－－畢竟他在那麼艱辛的時刻，居然還顧慮到了巴奇。

因此現在史蒂夫也跟巴奇一起住在大草原上、河畔旁的小木屋中，一邊陪著巴奇休養復健，一邊幫帝查拉訓練士兵。

這裡遠離外界所有紛擾，對巴奇的身心復健都有相當良好的幫助，史蒂夫也享受著與巴奇一同度過的平靜生活。

史蒂夫在回到巴奇身邊後馬上就發現到，巴奇跟舒莉之間似乎蠻談得來，除了對巴奇很感興趣，老是對他喊著白狼的瓦干達孩童外，最常到這裡來訪的就是舒莉公主。

有時她會把巴奇帶走，有時就只是待在這裡。

他們會交流許多事，比如她正在替巴奇研發的新手臂、關於瓦干達及國際社會上的情勢，或者，就只是單純的閒話家常。

看著巴奇向舒莉談起他們過去在布魯克林的兒時趣事時臉上放鬆的表情，史蒂夫打從心底替巴奇感到開心。

史蒂夫可以從巴奇的表情中看出，巴奇會對舒莉如此友善，除了感激之情以及舒莉本身的活潑開朗外，還有部分原因，是因為他從舒莉的身上看到了自己親妹妹蕾貝卡的影子。

所以，當他們交談得非常熱烈時，有時候史蒂夫為了不打擾他們，就會默默起身，走出屋外，等他們談完再回去。

然而今天，走出屋外的史蒂夫，有些意外地看到了難得出現在此的尊貴人物。

黃昏的夕陽渲染著瓦干達的廣闊草原，薄暮的勁風在地平線上吹起金色的浪。

年輕的王一身長袍，佇立在隨風滾動的草原上，像是在欣賞著千百年來幾乎沒有改變過的壯麗風景，眼神卻望著更遙遠的前方。

史蒂夫緩緩走向帝查拉，微彎下腰，雙手交叉在胸前，用瓦干達的方式向年輕的瓦干達之王表達敬意。

「陛下。」

「不用多禮，羅傑斯，我只是陪舒莉來看看，」聽到史蒂夫的聲音，帝查拉並沒有回頭，只是稍微將視線移向來到左後方的史蒂夫，「聽舒莉說，巴恩斯恢復得很好？」

「是的，非常感謝您與公主殿下對巴奇的照顧，即使是在忙亂之中也護得他周全，對於您的恩情，我跟巴奇將來必當盡心回報。」

「不用任何回報，我只是為了彌補我以為巴恩斯殺了我父王時，對巴恩斯跟你所造成的傷害。」

「無論立意為何，您跟公主確實幫助了巴奇，讓他再也不用擔心會再度失控去傷害無辜生命，對此我無限感激。」

「……因為巴恩斯是你的摯友？」

「是的，我跟他從小就一起長大……就像是兄弟。」

頓了一下，史蒂夫沒有將他與巴奇超乎普通友情與一般愛情的親密關係對帝查拉坦白。並不是刻意隱瞞，只是也不需特別說出口，所以史蒂夫用了另一形容詞代替。

「兄弟……那麼，如果有一天，他為了別人背叛了你，你會原諒他嗎？」

「不好意思，陛下，但這個疑問無法成立。巴奇永遠不可能背叛我，我也永遠不會背叛他。」

望著史蒂夫充滿自信的笑容，帝查拉露出了欣羨的表情。

「……你非常有自信。」

「這不是自信，因為我相信巴奇，巴奇也相信我。」

「……我很羨慕你，羅傑斯。」

看著帝查拉垂下眼，似乎在感傷什麼的模樣，想起引發叛變的兩名主謀者，一個是帝查拉的堂兄弟、一個是多年的知己好友，不知該說些什麼的史蒂夫，只好跟著保持沉默。

眼見太陽逐漸沉入地平線，小木屋內亮起了燈光，照亮了四周的昏暗，帝查拉終於抬起頭，轉向史蒂夫，雙手背在身後，正色問道：「在自由民主國家生長的你，對於我國的世襲帝制，是否有什麼意見？」

雖然沒想到帝查拉會問自己這個問題，但史蒂夫並沒做太多思考，因為這問題的答案早就在他心中。

「我無意針對瓦干達的制度提出異議，就算是民選也有可能選出愚昧的領導者，無論國家制度為何，最需要考量的應該是人民。」

「愚昧的領導者……」眼神往下望去，帝查拉喃喃地重覆了一遍後，再次看向史蒂夫，「羅傑斯，雖然我不屬於你們國家，但我也看過許多記載你跟巴恩斯相關事蹟的書籍與資料，無論是誰，都認為你是最優秀的領導者，即使是現在，在復仇者聯盟中……不，應該說大部分美國人心目中，你依然是美國隊長。」

隨著四周慢慢變暗，風勢也逐漸減緩，小木屋內傳來了舒莉跟巴奇的歡笑聲，但屋外對峙著的帝查拉與史蒂夫的表情卻相當認真嚴肅。

「所以，我尋求你的答案，史蒂夫‧羅傑斯。身為正義與自由的領導者，你覺得，要成為一個優秀的領導者，最需要的條件是什麼？」

在帝查拉昂然的疑問之後，史蒂夫仰首挺胸，不卑不亢地對帝查拉訴說自己內心的答案。

「……我並非最優秀的領導者，更加不是什麼正義與自由的領導者。我也曾經因為感情的衝動而判斷失誤，也在無數的夜裡煩惱過，許多曾發生過的事我是不是能夠處理得更好，是不是還有什麼辦法，能夠將所有必要的犧牲減至最低……就像你一樣，陛下。」

「羅傑斯……」

「但我不會原地踏步，也不會回過頭去看自己至今走來的所有道路，因為過去的已然無法重來，更重要的是從今而後的未來。」

抬頭看向滿天的星空，聽著小木屋中巴奇的聲音，史蒂夫伸手摀住了自己的左胸。

「我們都只是人類，不管是誰，都會有迷惘的時候，而我會選擇相信自己，以及那些相信我的人。因為我知道我是誰，無論其他人怎麼稱呼我，叫我美國隊長也好，通緝犯也罷。我自己知道，我一直都是史蒂夫‧羅傑斯，從來沒有改變過，今後也不會改變。」

說完，史蒂夫做了深呼吸後，將視線移到帝查拉臉上，平靜而嚴肅地問：「請容我無禮地問您一句，您認為您自己是誰？」

史蒂夫的問題讓帝查拉皺起了眉，望著在遠方地平線升起的暮星，薄明中，帝查拉臉上表情豁然開朗。

「我是瓦干達之王、黑豹、帝查卡之子……」帝查拉的聲音，再也沒有疑慮，「但是，在這些頭銜之前，我只是，帝查拉。」

「那麼，請相信您的判斷是正確的，帝查拉。請用您自身所相信的理念，領導您的人民。」

史蒂夫微微一笑，閉上了雙眼，然後緩緩睜開。

「我也會繼續相信我自己，領導依然願意相信我的人，往正確的道路上行走。」

也許人類就像在這片天空上閃爍著的無數星光，有的黯淡、有的明亮，但即使是早已消逝的星子，都是曾經燃燒過的生命。

相對於浩瀚的宇宙，人類的痛苦、歡笑，似乎只是一瞬間，然而即使短暫，都擁有顆只屬於自己的星，不管是身為王者的帝查拉，還是身為流浪者的自己，只要那顆星依然在胸口閃耀，未來就在前方。

想著，史蒂夫臉上浮現起了微笑，因為他知道，他的那顆星，正在散發著溫暖光芒的小木屋中，等著他回去。


End file.
